Police (vehicle)
Yes Parked |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |modelname = police (GTA III & GTA VC) copcarla (GTA SA, LSPD version) copcarsf (GTA SA, SFPD version) copcarvg (GTA SA, LVPD version) |handlingname = POLICE (GTA III & GTA VC) POLICE_LA (GTA SA, LSPD version) POLICE_SF (GTA SA, SFPD version) POLICE_VG (GTA SA, LVPD version) |textlabelname = POLICE }} The Police (or Police Car) is a prominent emergency vehicle appearing in the 3D Universe games. Description The Police is the primary response police vehicle used by the city's police departments. The vehicle is generally known as the "Police", with the exception of Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, where it is referred to as the Police Car and VCPD Cruiser, respectively. They have two sirens, one default "long-whirl", and the "rotating-weep", triggered by holding the horn button. The player will receive five rounds of ammunition for any weapon in the Shotgun slot after entering a Police car. Design The general design of the Police varies in accordance with the games' settings, but they retain the same sedan design that is also shared with the Taxi. These renditions are based on real-life police vehicles used around their corresponding eras. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' — Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories The Police resembles a cross between a and a . It is the primary vehicle of the LCPD between 1998 and 2001. In Grand Theft Auto III, the Police features a black/white paintjob with "LCPD" and "POLICE" markings around it, reminiscent of most Californian police patrol vehicles such as LAPD and many Highway Patrol units. It has a red/white light bar on the roof, along with four additional red lamps and what appears to be a traffic advisor facing to the rear (though they flash red and blue lights when on). The Police was originally intended to have a blue paint scheme with white stripes, similar to 1990s/early 2000s NYPD police cars, however, this was changed shortly before the game's release. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the vehicle retains its black and white colour scheme, however as oppose to the white doors, the entire body is now black. The GTA III livery is also replaced with the original striped livery featured on the blue police car. The red lamps from the GTA III iteration were also removed. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' — Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories The design of the Police is a combination of the front and rear of the and the midsection of the . It is the standard vehicle of the VCPD between 1984 and 1986. Both renditions feature a green and white livery with "City of Vice Police" markings on either side. The color choice appear to reflect the police cars used by the Miami-Dade Police Department (although the paint scheme seems to emulate the ones from the 1980s TV series ). The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition appears with a slightly worn appearance, while the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories appears with a seemingly clean appearance. The lightbar is the same as the main light bar of the GTA III iteration, but featuring red, blue and white colours (though they only flash red and blue lights). During development, the vehicle was white with red and blue stripes along each side, resembling squad cars from the Miami Beach Police Department. In the PC version of GTA Vice City, a rare all-white variant can be found parked at random locations. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas features three different variations of the Police vehicle: *The Los Santos Police Department and San Fierro Police Department versions have the same build, based on the Premier, with the San Fierro version having slightly higher suspension, most likely due to San Fierro's hilly streets with steep inclines (like its real life counterpart, San Francisco), and markings for their respective cities. *The Las Venturas Police Department version generally resembles a 1981-1990 Chevrolet Caprice, with the sides and back reminiscent of the 1980-1989 Dodge Diplomat. All models have a black/white paint scheme reflecting LAPD police cars from the era, equipped with a red/blue light bar (again flashing red and blue lights). The side may have the corresponding city's department initials, along with the seal of the San Andreas Police Department. The LSPD version is used by the C.R.A.S.H. members. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' The Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition of the Police is designed to bear a likeness to the Police from GTA III, with a generally rounded profile and a black-white paintjob. An identification number can be seen on the trunk. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Throughout all the 3D Universe games, the Police car is very fast, with excellent handling, and moderate durability. These stats make it great for drifting. Despite the fact that the Police car in Vice City has an AWD layout, it lacks the stability of other fast AWD vehicles in the game (namely the Deluxo and Comet). This is due in part to its soft suspension and poor roll resistance as well as to its poor tire traction even at moderate speeds. As such, the Police is prone to roll over or spin at a moments notice, so it may be best to avoid drastic and abrupt maneuvers while driving it. In GTA San Andreas, performance of all police cars are almost the same, retaining the same characteristics. The SFPD Police car, as stated above, has slighty higher suspensions than the LSPD version, allowing it to sort out small curbs, albeit it is not very noticeable. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' Unlike other renditions, the car is substantially more speedy, with a top speed matched with the Banshee's. Image Gallery In-game Police-GTAVC-AllWhite.jpg|VCPD Police Car - white Police-GTASA-LSPD-front.jpg|LSPD "Police" (Rear quarter view). Police-GTASA-SFPD-front.jpg|SFPD "Police" (Rear quarter view). Police-GTASA-LVPD-front.jpg|LVPD "Police" Car (Rear quarter view). Police-GTASA-Patrolling.jpg|Police officers in a Police car. PoliceCar-GTASA-comparison-rear.jpg|Comparison between the LSPD (left) and the SFPD (right) police car. Police-GTASA-Engine.jpg|A close up of the LSPD Police car engine. PoliceCar-GTALCSMobile-Rear.png|Rear view of the LCPD Police Car in the mobile version of GTA Liberty City Stories (notice the lacked of "POLICE" word which was added in a later patch). Beta policeCar-GTAIII-front.jpg|An earlier iteration of the Police Car in GTA III prior to the game's release. Policecar-GTA3-beta-side.png|Early pre-release depiction of GTA III's police car, featuring a lower profile and the 1990s/early 2000s NYPD color scheme. Policecar-GTAVC-beta-side.png|Early pre-release depiction of GTA Vice City's police car, featuring a livery more alike to that of the Miami Beach Police Department. Police-GTASA-SFPD-beta-front.png|Early design for the SFPD "Police" car which bears more of a resemblance to the Chevrolet Caprice than its final design. BetaFBICarSA.png|An early and unnamed FBI car, later adapted into the LVPD "Police" car. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III *The Fuzz Ball - Two police cars are parked in front of the Old School Hall only during the mission. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Cop Land - Some scripted police cars appear in the player's path before reaching North Point Mall. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The Introduction - Tenpenny and Pulaski's police car appears after they were walking in Los Santos, both entering and driving it away. After, the same car appears twice yet with the C.R.A.S.H. crew. *In The Beginning - The C.R.A.S.H. officers stop the Taxi where Carl Johnson is, behind Johnson House, and take him for a ride around Los Santos before throwing him at Ballas territory. *Burning Desire - After leaving the place, the player can steal Tenpenny's police car to do the mission. *Gray Imports - Tenpenny and Pulaski go away in their car after the cutscene. *Reuniting the Families - Fourteen police cars chase the group and have to be destroyed by shooting at with an AK-47. *The Green Sabre - After all Ballas members are killed, three police cars finish the clash between them and Grove Street Families members. Tenpenny later takes Carl to Angel Pine's medical center with his own police car and his C.R.A.S.H. mates. *555 We Tip - After CJ calls We Tip, two San Fierro police cars come to the hotel and the agents arrest the DEA man for possessing drugs. *Driving School - The Police Car is used in two tests (Pop and Control and PIT Maneuver). *Test Drive - Several police cars chase Carl and Cesar after stealing two cars. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Smash and Grab - Some police arrive at the scene at the filling station and some police cars can be seen when reaching there. *Hot Wheels - When Toni attempts to drive the Banshee to Vincenzo's point, two police cars arrive there. *Don in 60 Seconds - A Police car had spooked Salvatore and Toni when they get on the former's car. *Dead Meat - Two police cars arrive at the Sawmills when Toni is about to drive the dead's van. *Contra-Banned - A police car and an FBI Cruiser arrive at the drug deal when it is processing. *Driving Mr Leone - Some police cars will try to chase the player as a result for reaching the Portland ferry entrance. *L.C. Confidential - Can be found at the scene in Newport. *The Shoreside Redemption - Toni must drive a police car to protect the convoy. Another one got destroyed by the Sicilians. Locations Police cars are usually parked in front of police stations and are often locked. They also can be seen patrolling the streets and during wanted levels, mainly on one and two stars. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Police Station in Portland View, Portland Island *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts in Callahan Point, Portland Island (Liberty City Stories only) *Police Station in Torrington, Staunton Island *Police Station in Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale *Within Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Police station in Washington Beach *Police station in Vice Point *Police station in Little Havana *Police station in Downtown ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Police impound lot in Pershing Square, Los Santos *Police impound lot in Downtown San Fierro *Police impound lot in Roca Escalante, Las Venturas Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Being a mid-sized car, crushing the Police will only award the player with a base amount of $532. Trivia Grand Theft Auto III *If the player looks carefully on the grille of the vehicle, one can see a blue oval manufacturer badge, which resembles the one which real-life car company Ford uses. **The same badge was changed to red in the GTA LCS rendition, possibly to give a more fictious appearance. This may have served as a forerunner for the HD Universe iteration of Ford,Vapid. *''GTA III'' police cars arguably have the most realistic sirens compared to the other renditions in the 3D Universe. *The GTA III police car is equipped with a secondary light bar resembling a McDermott High Rise lightbar. These are actually used by the NYPD's Highway Patrol division. *In the mobile version of GTA III, the most noticeable change on the car are the sirens, which is remastered. *The siren sounds were re-used in another Rockstar game, Max Payne, aswell as its sequel, Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne. *The police car was originally intended to sport a blue color scheme with white stripes, heavily reminiscent of the NYPD color scheme in the 1990s and early 2000s, however, this was changed shortly before the game's release, due to the real-world events of the 9/11 Terrorist Attacks. The vehicle's original livery was reused for the GTA Liberty City Stories rendition of the vehicle, although the black color scheme remains. The original blue and white police car can be seen during the introductory video in certain releases of GTA III, although a patch for the game corrected this on later copies. The changes in color and livery also occurred to the Enforcer. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The police car was reused in Rockstar's Manhunt games. They only appear as static objects, as driving is not an intended feature in Manhunt. The main difference is that the car has a black and white paintjob instead of a green and white paintjob, along with slightly altered light bars, having a wide red light on the left and blue light on the right, similar to the GTA SA iteration. **Similarly, civilian versions can be seen across the game. *In the Xbox and mobile versions, all of the police cars' license plates read "VCPD 7". *Its siren sounds were used again in the PS4/XB1/Windows versions of GTA V for the Ambulance. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The introductory cutscene of GTA San Andreas features C.R.A.S.H.'s LSPD Car, however the car has the rims of the police car and Taxi in GTA Vice City. *If the player in San Andreas were to turn on the Ninja Theme cheat, the Police Car will still appear but the car is completely blacked out thus making it a unique paint scheme. The player can keep it by simply stealing the car, turning the cheat off, and saving it in their safehouse's garage. *In GTA San Andreas, the police car in the parking lot of Las Venturas Police Headquarters is the only location that the police car is alarmed. However, the alarm sound is not heard, only the light is flashing, and if the player drives near an officer on the street, one will attract one wanted star. *In GTA San Andreas, if a civilian car or a taxi hits a police car, the siren will turn on and the officers will come out, then they will pull the driver out of it's car, and then open fire at him/her, even if he/she is unarmed. *There appears to be an SFPD police car with a slightly different design, having a closer resemblance to the Chevrolet Caprice. This model was still used in the cutscene of the mission End of the Line, after Frank Tenpenny's Fire Truck crashed on Grove Street. *Similarly, an FBI car was planned to be featured as an equivalent of the FBI Car and the FBI Washington, but was instead changed into the current LVPD police car. This model was apparently purposed as a cutscene vehicle and its model exits in the files, albeit in low quality. See Also *Squad Car - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *Copper - Grand Theft Auto London equivalents. *Cop Car - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *Police Patrol - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. *Police Cruiser - Grand Theft Auto IV & Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }} es:Coche de policía pl:Wóz policyjny pt:Carro Policial Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Emergency Vehicles